


Ch. 7 WTF iz title

by Rainbowc00kehz21



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, LOZ - Fandom, Mixed - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowc00kehz21/pseuds/Rainbowc00kehz21





	Ch. 7 WTF iz title

"Bee rite bac" happy said then he telloported via rainbow 4chan magik, but ass he telloported, I saw da specal budge where his joystick should bee.   
I made a "; 3" face knowing why he had 2 telloport.   
"He could just be Putin on PJS, ya kno" dedpol said as he flex his bara-ness.   
"Y r goth bad?" I asked dedpol. 

"Log tim ago there wuz a prezodent named Mr. T, he stikneh and wuz gotfic, he made sare there wuz no gay only str8, and his sizekek was Mikey Pence and was into a yucky daddy kink, until me and happy killed him, I eatin da pence and happy sliced him into one hundred galzion pieces via the leader of 4chan, he was the devil, no happy summed not just any devil but statan himself, and statan killed him via rainbow 4chan magic because statan made rainbow 4chan magic, and it was a great day for us." Dedpol said

"Mr T was da frizt Eva goth, and along with Mikey pence made goth gr8 again, goth r bed because they h8 unicorns and everything nice, plus they all h8 us because we're 'prepz." 

"Oh my heckling gosh" I said shoked. 

"I iz part unicorn, so I haz bluesite magik...I h8 it..every1 is super plure and 'holy', I wnt 2 be bad." I confessed. 

"Well,well,well you actually dont h8 me, hat's a relief" happy said, but then he added.   
"Goody-too shoos" he wuz sweaty and wore pastel green slightly see through pj t-shirt with pastel yellow polka dots and it said on his shirt in tickle me pink "4chan masta" and had on pastel blu pj booty pj shorts that said "unicorn lover" on his butt in lavander.   
"Sorry...spec. Asked personal question." 

"That ok, he gets away with it" happy said. 

"Why?" Dedpol asked. 

"Because..." Happy said blushen, his bi blush was showing and glowing. 

"Is it because of the fact that you just-" Dedpol wuz about about 2 say a dirty by happy blushes deeper and said "SHUT" veary loudly and his bi blushe wuz evan brightr nao. 

"LOLZ xD, u r cutie happy" I said making da "XD" face. 

Happy blushes evan depper, his bi colors wuz bright az flaghtliht nao. 

It wuz startin 2 get a dark so we both went 2 our homez and went 2 bed and I wore pastel pink top with pastel yellow sleevels. With pastel green pj shorts that had pastel bue strips I had pastel pink socks that had pastel oringe tips and heel. And I got my unicorn stuffie and I went 2 bed, thinkin about how happy loves me and how much of a sexy 4chanwr he wuz, I couldn't help it, he was just so cute. 

 

~Next day~

 

Happy wore a pastel pink shirt, with lazer lemon jenans, chocolate brown cap worn backwards, a white tank top that said "smexy devil" in gold and it had a unicorn horn under it along with gold dust under da unicorn horn, and he had pastel teal ripped jeans and red orange shoes with lavander laces and ice blue socks with a pastel green "4chan rules" on his socks. 

"Wow happy, you look amazing today!" I said smiling at him. 

"Thank you" he said quietly and shyly. 

"You look beautiful as well" happy said sweetly.   
I smiled and blushed, showing my pan blush. 

I wore a pastel brown tank top that said in cotton candy pink "bluesite iz mah life" with a cotton candy blue Kitty Kat. White jeans hat faded into pastel yellow, pastel blue socks that siad in pastel red "unicorn magk" and my shoes were pastel orange and had Aquamarine laces.


End file.
